


The Dragon's Fire

by JadeAvici



Series: A Knight Everlasting [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Dungeons & Dragons Character Backstory, Emotional, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, LGBTQ Character, Original Character(s), Original Player Characters, Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeAvici/pseuds/JadeAvici
Summary: Allina Stormwind, raised in a city of elves, found her calling at a young age. A driven fighter and ready to prove herself to her adopted people, finding a group of outcasts to grow and learn with all seemed to be going well..until a fatal mistake would take her love away.  Nothing left living for and too cowardly to take the easy route out Allina would sign up with an Adventure's group hoping to find a purpose or to fall in battle whatever would come first...
Series: A Knight Everlasting [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613140
Kudos: 1





	The Dragon's Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for checking out this work, so I am writing this based off of my longest-running D&D character. Most of these major events have been written from memory and notes during the years of the campaign. With my dungeon master's permission to immortalize some of his NPCs and past Player Characters in this work with minor alterations and modifications to make the timeline and story a bit more compressive.
> 
> Legend of Languages: If not noted in the list it is common;  
> { " The brown dog and quick fox" } - Shows conversation in Elvish

1: A Knight’s calling

  
  


The rustic little inn was never particularly busy outside of the summer months, a thin framed wood elf woman would be sweeping singing a soft song as she traveled around tables and booths. At her heels with a toy sword and wooden carved dragon would be a young little human girl no older than ten, dirt covering her face and one arm in a sling. 

“Momma! Look! Dad carved the dragon from the storybook you showed me! His name was Fenox!” 

The elven woman would smile, her fiery orange hair falling from its braids and into her face sticking to the skin. Turning and kneeling, messing her daughter's hair, the reddish-brown not matching the elves. Looking over the wooden dragon with a smile. 

“Fenox...I remember that name... He was… the blue dragon?” 

“No momma the red one! The strongest one the knights had!” 

She would laugh, “I’m sorry I forgot yes. The red dragon...you had your father carve him?” 

The young girl would nod enthusiastically as she took the dragon back with her good hand struggling slightly to hold both the toy dragon and sword in hand. Green eyes sparkling wildly, 

“Dad also made me the sword! He said if I get good enough I could be a knight like the royal guard!!” 

Her daughter couldn’t see it but the joy in the mother’s eyes faded for a second though her smile stayed prominent. 

“Right Allina...yes, you sure can. Just need to heal up your arm first. Remember no roughhousing.” 

“Got it, momma!” 

Allina would run off and up the stairs, an elven man walking down as she ascended. A firm body from years of manual labor and a welcoming smile, 

“Idril, I see our daughter has shown off her new gifts…..I know we said no weapons but well I just couldn’t say no” 

Taking his wife in his arms into a small dip and brief kiss, Idril turning a soft pink in her ears and on her cheeks,

“Tirtan…You can flatter all you want but you know the guard won’t take her in….”

He would sigh, ice blue eyes looking away as he brought his wife up from the dip. 

“Idril... We can’t stop her from growing up how she wants…. Allina has been with us for a few years now the guard and our neighbors have grown used to her outburst and more… brutish behaviors.” 

Idril would roll her eyes and walk away with a scoff, picking the broom up and resuming her cleaning once more. Tugging at the half apron to smooth out any wrinkles back to her husband who stood there watching a defeated look upon his face. A hand going through the messy mop of black hair, 

“Idril… don’t shut me out like that…” 

“Tirtan, go make sure the counter is ready and we have enough coin for change. The fishing season started today and guests are bound to be lining up outside the doors.” 

His wife would brush past him and up the stairs, the sounds of a child’s laughter greeted her as she moved past the third landing and up to the fourth. The fourth floor smaller in design and was off-limits to the normal guests. A room with a hastily painted red A on it dead center with a few flowers and stick-figure dragons on it. A large door at the end of the floor was cracked open, a master bedroom, completing the floor a small kitchen and dining/sitting area.

Idril would sigh, hearing a small crash coming from behind the painted door followed by a triumphant cry. Undoing her braids and leaning the broom against a wall, taking a seat and laying her head in her hands. Downstairs the sound of her husband talking loudly with a few patrons filled the silence. Idril feeling the weight in her shoulders finally pressing hard enough, shoulders shaking as she began to cry. The tears catching the light giving off a soft golden hue, letting out a sob and covering her mouth trying to stay quiet.

There was a gentle tug at her blouse sleeve, 

“Momma…Did I make you upset for asking dad to make me a sword? If it’s a bad thing I won’t use it I’ll leave it in the toy chest and never touch it again...”

Idril would quickly wipe her face trying to hide her tears and shakes her head, picking Allina up and into her lap.

“No my sweet daughter… No, you didn’t upset me. Momma is just...tired.” 

“Are you sure? I heard you and dad yelling at night…” 

Idril could feel her heartbreaking at her daughter's words, pulling her into a hug kissing the top of her head. 

“I could never be mad at you or your father. We are just… having a difference in opinion.” 

“That sounds like a fight…” 

Idril would look away feeling a few tears well up, not saying anything for a while trying to decide the best way to explain the situation. Allina playing with the wood dragon idly as she waited for her mother, just enjoying the comfort of the warm embrace. A few doors opening and closing on different floors, the main floor getting louder as more foot traffic came through.

“It’s… alright, it’s a bit of a fight...but not about you lovely…”    
  
Allina would hum and place the dragon on the top of her head, looking up at her mother.

“Can I help?” 

“..you can help by being a good girl around the inn. Maybe you can make a few friends your age..” 

Allina would light up, a smile forming from ear to ear, 

“There are kids my age?!?”    
  
“Well… they are elves so they might be older but yes you can find kids your age. How about this… you promise to be careful and you can go explore the market by yourself today as long as you’re back before sundown.” 

Any suspicions of her parents or desire to press further gone as she grabbed the toy dragon and bolted off her mother’s lap. Allina running quickly to her bedroom throwing open the door and grabbing what looked like a small leather belt with a scabbard for the wooden sword. Sling readjusted and tightened so her arm was perfectly nestled against her chest, a sloppy ponytail trying its best to keep hair from her face as she waved goodbye to her mother and bound down the stairs. 

Tirtan would wave to his daughter as he helped an elvish couple, conversing in an elegant and almost ancient-sounding version of their native tongue. Allina looking around, the street outside the tavern starting to liven up. To the right heading towards the docks and beach, she could hear the loud calls of shopkeeps and fishers selling their wares, trying to attract customers. 

An elder elvish man would yell at her as she took a step into the road almost being hit by his cart and horse, 

{“watch your step round ear ruffian!!!”} 

Yelping and jumping back, just narrowly avoiding the horse, watching the cart pass by. With more caution in her next step, Allina would look up and down the road making sure no further carts were approaching. Darting back out and heading toward the market, skip in her step as taking in every little sight she could. 

Colorful banners strung up from each post, torches hanging in their holds unlit, elven kids that all looked to be her age running past trailing toys on strings and kites. Allina would try to run after them but as soon as they saw her following would turn and yell at her in elvish.

{“Stupid Human! Go away!!”} 

  
  
{“Look at her, she thinks that little sword makes her cool!!”} 

One group would prove to be the cruelest. One of the boys, who stood a foot taller than her and was built like a wall would spit at her feet and push her down.

{“Go back to the mainland… Your kind are trash... Viking runt.”} 

Allina would struggle to stand, trying to steady her stance as she drew the wooden sword. It shook slightly as Allina held it, forcing down tears, as her cheeks reddened in embarrassment. He would laugh and push her shoulder again, staggering her. The wooden sword slipping from her grip clattering against the cobblestone.    
  
{“Pick up your toy….Viking.. Go on! Prove how violent and worthless your people are.”}    
  
The elven boy would pull his hand back, closing it to form a fist. Allina bending down to pick up the sword her eyes leaving him. The force hit her hard enough to cause her vision to star and darken, the cobblestone rushing to meet Allina as she landed on her bad arm. Crying out and curling up on the floor, 

{“ Pathetic!!” } 

One eye-watering violently, her good hand raised up to try and protect her face as the boy kicked at her. His group of friends all taunting and laughing loudly, calling out names and slurs. As he went to punch down it would be stopped short, the light being blocked out, Allina opening her eyes and lowering her hand to see why. 

A blonde elf girl would be standing between Allina and the boy holding the dropped sword. 

{“Morran leave her alone, you bully!!”} 

Morran would scoff, 

{“Back off Leliana... don’t throw your lot in with Viking trash!”} 

The girl would raise the sword ready to strike, 

{“Don’t call her that now leave!! Before I yell for adults…”} 

Morran and his group would look around, a few older elves had stopped by now to watch though unsure and unwilling to step in. Some were not subtle in hiding the disgust for humans on their face as they watched. Weighing the risks Morran would step back and walk away his group following him. Leliana would let out a sigh of relief and turn to face Allina, holding her hand out for the young human girl. 

“You okay? Here I’ll walk you home...My name’s Leliana by the way..”    
  
Allina would take her hand wincing as she stood, 

“Allina… my parents run the Laughing Pony… you didn’t have to save me… A knight will always get back up..” 

Leliana would hand her back the sword; hair wild and untamed, emerald green eyes full of mischief. 

“A knight? Knight’s normally have shining armor..”    
  
“Don’t laugh! Not all knights have shining armor! My storybook proves it…” 

Leliana would wrap an arm around Allina helping walk her to the inn with a soft chuckle. 

“Oh really? Prove it. Because so far I’m more of a knight then you are.” 

“No way! I stood my ground in the face of… adversity!” beaming in pride at the use of such an adult word, “Watch next time Morran comes back I’ll protect you.”

The two would enter the Inn, Idril nearly dropping the tray of drinks she was carrying to a table at the sight of her daughter. Allina covered in dirt, arm out of place, black eye and hunched over with a slight wheeze. Leliana waving, 

“Hi Mrs. Balamis, can I hang out with your daughter?” 


End file.
